


Boyfriend to Death headcanons and shit

by Phyre_the_dragon



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Headcanon, actually jesus can go fuck himself, doing this instead of math homework, i came up with these ideas at 1 in the morning, i don't really know what i'm doing, i need jesus, i need to sleep more, i think i know why i don't have any friends, im apologizing to my fbi agent, no i don't have bodies in my basement, this is btd so violence and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24064636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phyre_the_dragon/pseuds/Phyre_the_dragon
Summary: I have no fucking clue what I'm doing. I found this game a week ago and became obsessed. I really don't think this is going to be good at all, but we'll see how it turns out, I guess.Uh, I'm not really sure how violent or rapey this is going to get, but it's btd, so you can't exactly expect motherfucking prince charming. I'm probably going to add warnings if I need to.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

I highly doubt this is going to be good. If you think I've written something that seems out of character, just comment about it or something. Or don't. There is a very small chance that I'm actually a mildly decent writer, but we'll see, I guess. I've barely played Vincent and Cain's routes, so I don't know much about them.

Side note, I can't be the only one who had to Google how to not die in Strade's route, right?


	2. YouTube Channels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If the guys had YouTube channels, what kind of content would they make? And who watches their videos?

Strade - The only reason he'd have a youtube channel is for covering up the real reason he needs a cameras and shit. I don't think he'd post often, but his content would be power tool reviews (which can cover up the real reason he buys a large amount of various torture-y stuff). I feel like his reviews would be mildly concerning because they'd be like, "Breaks bones well. 10/10. Causes a nice blood spray if you hit it right." He'd name his channel something like Strade's Basement or some bullshit like that. His audience would be mostly conservative white cishet males (nothing against conservative white cishet males, but can you really think of anyone else who would watch some vaguely unsettling dude rate power tools while sitting in a dirty basement? My grandfather is a conservative white cishet male and this is EXACTLY the kind of videos he lives for.)

Sano - Maybe a channel about the strangest parts of the human body? Like talking about why evolution would give humans appendixes and stuff? He'd probably have started the channel just so he could document his findings, but then a couple anatomy professors found it and his channel blew up. For that reason, his channel name's probably just Sano Kojima. His audience would be teachers and the students forced to watch his videos in class. My science teacher probably binges his videos the same way I binge watch Good Omens.

Lawrence - Gardening channel, obviously. His channel name would be something like Gardening with Lawrence. He'd have a small but devoted following of old ladies and grandmothers, who think his shyness and awkwardness is the most adorable thing since their grandkids were children (their grandkids are all rebellious teenagers at this point). My mom is probably one of the few people who subscribed to his channel who aren't in their 60s or 70s.

Rire - Got his channel taken down a long time ago for uploading tentacle hentai. Now he's got a fairly successful Tik Tok account called TentacleBoy666. 

Cain - He'd probably start with a prank channel or something, but get bored of it quickly and start doing other stuff. He went through a beauty youtuber phase, a movie review phase, and an unboxing channel phase. Currently, he's doing commentary videos that are mostly about Rire's intsagram and tik tok. His channel is called Fallen Angel and most of his following is fangirls who think he's hot. He gets a lot of comments saying his hair looks like Markiplier's.

Vincent - He shares a channel with Farz. I feel like they would do rock covers of popular music or maybe even make their own music. Their band name (and channel name) would be something like The Feral or The Untamed or some weird edgy bullshit like that. The teenage grandchildren of Lawrence's subscribers watch his videos.


End file.
